


Dear Santa

by magicsophicorn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma, Maleficent and Belle write letters to Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Santa

Dear Santa

 

So, I know that technically this year I may have done a couple of things that some people might consider naughty. But I just want to take a minute to explain myself.

 

So, to start with, the whole 'stealing' thing. I mean I'm sure I don't have to tell you that I was literally starving, and if I hadn't stolen food then I would probably have died. Sure I may have stolen some other stuff too, but all of it was absolutely necessary. I never stole anything just for fun or anything like that.

 

Secondly, fighting. I know it's wrong to fight, and I should be the bigger person and just walk away, but when I see kids picking on other kids it just really gets to me. So in a way, some might even say I was a bit of a hero. Definitely not naughty.

 

So hopefully, now that you have the context for the naughty stuff you can, you know, move me over to the nice list. If you can do that, then Santa, what I would like for Christmas is a family. A real family. People who love me and want me, and somewhere I can call home.

 

I know I've asked you for this every year since I was like four, so to be honest I'm not really expecting it. But I just thought, if there was even a tiny chance… Who am I kidding, this is stupid. I'm never going to have a family. Bye 'Santa'.

 

Emma

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Dear Santa Claus

 

I hope this letter finds you and Mrs Claus well. How are the children doing? Arthur must be, what, fourteen now? Has he got any facial hair yet? Imagine a Claus boy with no beard!

 

As I'm sure you're aware from that book of yours, this year has been rather dull for me. I've not exactly done anything one could consider naughty or nice. I have been working on my embroidery though, I've become rather good at it, if I do say so myself.

 

Well now that we've got the pleasantries and catching up out of the way, on to the purpose of this letter, I suppose. Although it does feel somewhat crass doesn't it? After all we've been through together, me asking you for gifts like a commoner. Apologies. I didn't mean that the way it sounded.

 

I've had a lot of time to think, these past few years, and I've come to realise that isolation has done terrible to things to me, and made me do terrible things in return. However we all know I'm not the most capable when it come to human relationships, so I was wondering, if you would be so kind, as to give me a pet for Christmas. Something loyal and affectionate. I really think it would do wonders for my psyche. I'll leave the choice of animal up to you.

 

Give my regards to the rest of the family, won't you? We really must get together soon.

 

Love,

Maleficent

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Dear Santa

 

This is the first time I've written to you, so I suppose I should introduce myself. My name's Belle, and I'm 17 years old. I don't really know if I've been naughty or nice. I've always tried my best to be nice, but that doesn't always mean I've succeeded, and sometimes we can even hurt other people without ever knowing it. Does that still count as 'naughty', if an action was unintentional and unknown? That's interesting. I'll have to read about that.

 

Sorry, I got distracted. If I have been nice enough for you to grant me my Christmas wish, then what I would like more than anything in the world, is to have an adventure.

 

I want to sail the ocean on a great big ship and meet pirates and mermaids. Or I want to fight a dragon and rescue the princess like all the princes get to do. Or maybe I could go up in to the mountains and save a whole village from a snow monster.

 

I don't mean that selfishly, I hope you know that, I don't want to be the hero and get all the praise. I just want to see the world, and face danger, and find true love, and all the other things I read about in stories but have no experience of.

 

I just want to feel alive, Santa. Can you do that for me?

 

Thank you.

 

Yours sincerely,

Belle


End file.
